


Untitled

by viceindustrious



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M, Three Sentence Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for: Defective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Coward is useful and so Blackwood does not comment when he gives himself away, reveals his sickness, the abnormality lurking like a stress fracture beneath his smart, bespoke waistcoats and pale, aristocrat's skin.

He allows it, faintly amused, when Coward remains slumped in front of the occasional table after kneeling to better pour out another glass of wine (he'd spill it if he stayed on his feet, swaying from side to side, hands numb and clumsy with drink) instead of returning to his chair.

He says nothing when Coward leans backward as though dizzy and rests his cheek for a moment against his knee, looking up at him with such poorly disguised hope, his defect as easy to read as the label on the wine bottle - because Coward _is_ useful and Blackwood is shrewd.


End file.
